


Where Night Is Blind

by SootheYourBoobs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Forbidden Love, I Love You, Loki as Christine Daaé, Love at First Sight, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Phantom!Thor, Sing for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SootheYourBoobs/pseuds/SootheYourBoobs
Summary: Paris, 1870. After his first live performance at the world famous Opera Populaire, singer Loki Laufeyson comes face to face with the very man who taught him everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opera Populaire. Loki meets his Angel Of Music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I LOVE Phantom of The Opera, especially the 2004 movie, and seeing no AU with Thor as the Phantom and Loki as Christine, I figured it was time for one to be made :). Hope you enjoy :) ❤.

_**Paris, 1870**_

_**@.@** _

_The_   _Opera Populaire_. A shining beacon of Paris, filled with life and song. Glorious performers and performances, and rumors of a Phantom hidden away in the catacombs of this great opera house. But Loki only knows it, as his home.

After losing both of his parents at a young age, Loki was raised in this place of wonder, becoming family to all of it's performers. He remembers when his father would play violin to him, their laughter, singing, when Loki used to love singing. Before he died, Laufey told his young son that he would send an Angel of Music to watch over him, always. And he knows it's true.

After he died, Loki lost all love for singing. Just the thought of it, would bring him to tears. Until one night while lighting a candle for his father in the chapel, while he cried, he heard a voice. A mans voice, calling to him.

The voice was deep, but oddly comforting. He found where the voice had been coming from...From above, it seems. He remembers drawing closer to him, and the voice spoke again _ **"Do not weep, my dear child, for I know that you hurt. But tomorrow, that will all change, for we've got lessons to learn.."**_

He asked for the mans name, and he sang **" _I am your Angel of Music, just like your father spoke of. Sent down from Heaven, to guide you. Bring you song and love.._ "** And from that point on, he's come to love this voice. The Angel. His _Angel of Music._

**_@.@_ **

After the houses leading Tenor was attacked by the opera ghost rumored to haunt the house, he refused to perform for their upcoming production of _Hannibal_. Fearing they would lose business, Loki was given the part. Though he's never sang in front of an audience, he knew he had to try. After singing for the Opera's new owners, he was given the lead role as the productions star...The only question in his mind would be, what would his teacher think?

_**@.@** _

After scaring some sense into Anthony, Thor smiled at his work, and prayed they would pick his Loki, his _Angel_ , to replace the diva. After Hela, the only one who has true knowledge of the Phantoms past told the new owners of his opera house of what his Angel could do, he waited.

And as soon as he heard the voice of his love for many years, he wasn't disappointed. And joy overcame him when they made him the star of their show. He couldn't wait to hear his Angel once again.

**_@.@_ **

After his first live performance in a full house, went perfectly, he went down to the chapel to light a candle for his father. He's come to love the solitude, to be alone with his father's spirit, and the Angel of Music. Instead of lighting just one, he lit a few, before slowly sitting on his knees, bowing his head in silent prayer.

A moment had passed before he heard a voice singing **" _Bravo, Bravo, Bravissimo._ "** And he smiled, knowing the voice was all too familiar. Then the moment was broken when he heard his friend Natasha, approaching.

She smiled and told him how perfect he was tonight and said she wished he knew his secret, and who his mysterious tutor was. The young man smiled and said "When Miss Hela brought me here to live...Whenever I come down here alone, to light a candle for my father...A voice from above, and in my dreams, he was always there.." He looked up and saw the beautiful young redhead, listening intently.

He said "You see, when my father lay dying...He told me I will be protected by an Angel. An angel of music."

She leaned in close and asked "Loki, do you believe? Do you think the spirit of your father tutored you?"

The young man chuckled and asked "Who else coud it be, Nat? Who.." Before looking out at a painting of an Angel, almost imagining it was his teacher, since he knew he was always listening. Then he softly began to sing " _Father once spoke of an Angel, I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing, I can sense him, and I know he's here.._ "

Smiling as he carefully raised his tone, he stood to his feet. " _Here in this room, he calls me softly, somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me, he, the unseen genius.._ "

Natasha stood as well, laying a hand on her childhood friends shoulder, before singing with him. " _Loki, you must have been dreaming, stories like this, can't come true. Loki, you're talking in riddles, and it's not like you.._ "

_**@.@** _

After his encounter with Natasha, he had to deal with being houmded by all who enjoyed tbe show. He smiled and thanked all of those who complimented him, gave him gifts, and was then whisked away to a room by Hela.

The room was Anthony's dressong room. It was filled with more flowers and gifts, and he was a little overwhelmed by such things. Usually only the females, and even Anthony Stark, were given such things for their performances.

She closed the doors behind them, and sighed. She smiled and said "You did very well, my dear.." Before handing him a single long stem red rose, with a silky black ribbon tied to it in a bow. She said "He's pleased with you." Both of them knowing exactly who this came from. The Phantom.

Loki had heard many stories about him. No one has seen him, heard him, they have no idea what he's like. They've only received letters from him, demanding they keep Box 5 empty for his continual use, and 20,000 Francs a month.

**_@.@_ **

Fandral hadn't seen Loki in years. They were best friends when they were younger, and Fandral had even come to see his friend as more, though he couldn't act on such thoughts.

After watching him sing tonight, he had almost forgotten how beautiful he was, as well as that Angelic voice. He wished to see him and possibly make up for lost time. He was guided to the room the star was hiding in, and after some talking, he told him he wished to take Loki out to dinner, to celebrate.

Loki's smile quickly dropped and he shook hid head. He said "We can't...The Angel of Music is very strict.."

The blond simply smiled and said "Well then, I shan't keep you up late!"

"Fandral, no-"

"You must change. I'll order my carriage. Two minutes - Little Loki."

Loki stood and said "No, Fandral, wait!" Before the blond closed the door behind him. He thought of going after him. On the other side of the door, the key sitting in the locked was turned by a hand, gloved in black leather.

Thor took the key and placed it in his pocket, not noticing that someone had witnessed him locking the door. He had heard everything they said to one another, trying to calm his boiling jealousy. Loki is his, and his alone.

On the other side, the lit candles suddenly blew out, and Loki paused, looking around the now darkened room. He then turned back to the door and was about to leave, when he heard the voice again. **_"Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!"_**

He slowly turned and looked around again, searching for his mysterious Angel. _"Angel, I hear you, speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me...Angel, my soul was weak - forgive me. Enter at last, Master!"_

 **" _Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror - I am there inside!"_** Loki looked at his reflection in the mirror, until he saw someone else. A man, tall, blond, and wearing a dark suit with a red cape, a porcelain mask covering half of his face. He was more beautiful than the singer had ever imagined. His Angel of Music _is_ the Phantom.

He felt his heart begin to race as he slowly moved towards the mirror, eyes never leaving the Angel in the mirror. From the other side, Thor didn't take his eyes off of his Angel. He knew exactly what Loki looked like, and he became more and more beautiful every time he saw him.

His performance tonight brought tears to his eyes, and even now, for his Angel is coming towards him, staring at him in wonder.

" _Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory! Angel of Music, hide no longer, come to me, strange Angel!.._ "

As he drew closer to the mirror, Thor held his hand out for him _ **"I am your Angel of Music. Come to me, Angel of Music.."**_ And Loki came closer, seeming to not here Fandral calling his name from the other side of the door.

He somehow walked through the mirror, not being affected by anything, until he stood face to face with this man. His green eyes locked onto his blue ones, and then looked down to the hand held out for him. He hesitated at first, but slowly reached out and took the gloved hand in his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets spirited away into Thor's world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone gets confused with the parts where they sing the same parts together, they ARE singing at the same time, but it looks different so you get both of their voices. Hope that helps :) ❤.

Loki let the Phantom, his Angel, guide him down a seemingly never ending corridor, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from him. It all felt like a dream, and he felt his breath hitch every time the man looked back at him. He was still in his trance as the Angel grabbed a torch and led him down a winding stone staircase. He swallowed and began to sing.

 _"In sleep he sang to me, In_ _dreams he came. T_ _hat voice which calls to me, and speaks my name._ _And do I dream again, for now I find.._   _The Phantom of the Opera is there, i_ _nside my mind.."_

Thor felt chills shoot down his spine as Loki sang. This always happened, but now that he was now standing before him, seeing his face, and hearing him singing before him, it feels like a dream. He continued to lead him down deeper into where he dwelled, hoping he doesn't scare the beauty off. Then, he decided to join in.

_**"Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you, grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me, to glance behind...The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind.."**_

After the winding stairs, he guided Loki down more steps into a larger opening, where a dark horse awaited them at them. He helped the younger man up onto the horse, and Loki gasped at how easily the man could lift him, as if he weighed nothing.

Then the Phantom took the reins and lead them both down to where the floor was flooded with water, a small boat waiting for them. He helped Loki off of the horse, letting the singer pet the side of the creatures neck, almost smiling at his innocence.

He then brought him down to the boat, helping him on before carefully getting on himself, standing as he took the oar and pushed them and the vessel, along. 

Loki stared ahead, marvelling at the beauty before his eyes, and continued their song. _"Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear-"_

The Phantom cut him off, adding ** _"It's me they hear."_  **Before they joined together.

_"Your spirit and my voice, in one combined!..The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind.."_

_**"My spirit and your voice in one combined!..The Phantom of The Opera is here, inside your mind.."**_

_"He's there, the Phantom of The Opera.."_ And started vocalizing, eyes wandering the eerie catacombs that lie beneath his home.

**_"Sing, my Angel of Music!"_ **

Loki sang higher, careful not to strain himself, fearing this Phantom would become angry.

_**"Sing for me!"** _

They came up to a gate, it's bottom half hidden in the murky water, and Loki watched as it drew up, his teacher pushing on. Loki watched as large golden candle holders, covered with wax, candles lit around them. He even watched as more appeared to emerge from the water, the candles that stood on them, actually staying lit.

_**"Sing my Angel of Music!"** _

Loki continued, stopping for only a second to breathe, before continuing on. This must be where he lived.

_**"SING FOR ME!"** _

And Loki closed his eyes before he finished, singing higher, before stopping, his voice echoing, bouncing off of the stone walls.

When the boat stopped, the Angel got off, stepping onto solid ground. He pulled off his red cape, before looking back down at the singer.

He took a step forward sang " ** _I have brought you, to the seat of sweet music's throne..To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music. Music. Y_** ** _ou have come here, for one purpose and one alone. Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing for my music...My music..._**

_**Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defences. Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour. Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender..."** _

He slowly moved along, going down a few steps to where stone hit dirt, moving towards the boat, to his Angel. He helped the singer to his feet and out of the vessel, neither taking their eyes off of the other.

**_"Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light - and listen to the music of the night..."_ **

He gently lead him along, Loki's eyes wandering all about the small dwelling, until his eyes landed on something. It appeared to be a miniaturized version of the main stage, with the backdrop made for Loki's performance, and even a tiny Loki himself, in his costume. There were other things too, but this was what caught his attention the most.

 _**"Close your eyes, and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!.."**_ Loki smiled and closed his eyes, feeling the Phantom approach him. _ **"Close your eyes,let your spirit start to soar! And you'll live as you've never lived before!"** _

The singer opened his eyes again, and saw the Angel circle around him. _ **"Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness that you know, you cannot fight the darkness of the music of the night.."** _

He then moved away from him, moving behind one of the stands, the flickering light making his skin glow.

**_"Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world! Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before! Let your soul take you where you long to be!.."_ **

He slowly came back towards him, moving behind him again, this time, pitting his hands on him. **_"Only then can you belong to me Floating, falling, sweet intoxication..."_ ** He slowly rubbed his hands along Loki's small chest, moving them down his lean, narrow waist, before settling them onto his hips.

Loki shivered at the touch, closing his eyes and leaning into it, before he felt a hand lay over his own. The Phantom slowly brought their hands up, Loki reaching back as the Angel rested Loki's hand on his uncovered cheek. The singer shivered again, expecting to feel cold, but was met with warmth.

**_"Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation! Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in, to the power of the music that I write...The power of the music of the night.."_ **

He moved a curtain back slightly, so Loki could see, quite possibly Thor's favorite thing in his home. And when Loki saw it, he gasped. It was a mannequin, an exact likeness of him, his face covered by a bridal veil. At that moment, he fainted, and Thor was quick to catch him when he fell.

He carefully hoisted the slender body up into his arms, and carried him over to his bed. He turned an old prop from one of the productions into his bed, lined it with soft pillows, and some red taffeta. He gently laid his Angel down onto it, leaving a feather light touch on his cheek.

He dreamed of when he would finally have Loki here in his bed, ever since he grew out of childhood into adolescence. And oh, had his voice changed, molded beautifully into the Heavenly voice it was now, from Thor's lessons.

He's dreamed of kissing him, touching him, showing him how a man makes love, and that he would never be alone in this world, this cruel, unforgiving world. That he would never walk this earth alone, so long as he kept faith in his teacher.

He leaned in close, his tone growing softer as he sang _**"You alone can make my song take flight...Help me make the music of the night..."** _ He stood up straight and pulled a rope hanging above him, and watched as a sheer black curtain drew over around the bed, around his beloved. He smiled and left Loki to sleep, happy to have finally gotten what he's wanted for all these years.


End file.
